Souffrance d'un lupus
by LolaFree
Summary: euh ben c une fic plutôt centré sur les maraudeurs(pis mon Moony!)en tk c douleur, dispute, amour, confusion et blablabla(le traintrain quotidien,koi!)reviews please..


Disclaimer: Rien n'est a moi....(malheureusement...)tout est a Rowling(même le mérite....hum mesemble que c comprenable non?). Tous les persos sont a Rowling a part p-e ceux que j'ai rajoutés. J'espère que cette fic vous plairas!!Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 1  
Transformation....rude.  
  
-James!!Alors tu sors ou pas?  
  
-AHHHHHHHHH!SIRIUS LAISSE-DORMIR...s'il te plaît....  
  
Sirius Black, fauteur de troubles numéro 1et maraudeur, soupira devant la paresse de son meilleur ami, James Potter. Sirius plissa les yeux, et ne prit qu'une respiration, ouvra la porte de la chambre de James et sauta sur le lit!  
  
-JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!Ta Lily jolie est la et veut te voir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lui dit-il dans l'oreille  
  
Un déclic se fit dans la tête de James. Lily voulait le voir.........il se leva d'un coup lançant du coup Sirius part-terre.  
  
-Vraiment elle est la????dit-il en se levant et en ne faisant pas attention au jeune garçon par-terre, exaspéré parce que son meilleur ami ne pensait qu'a une seule chose, Evans.  
  
-Non espèce d'idiot! Ce n'était qu'une ruse pour te faire sortir du lit!dit Sirius en se levant, quand James se retourna, Sirius sourit innoçamment.Tu vois ça a bien fonctionner! Allez fait pas cette tête...tu l'auras ta chance avec Evans....  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James se lança sur le lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.  
  
-Allez, tu vas pas encore me faire le coup Prongs!Allez, Sirius prit la jambe de James dépasant du lit, HO HISSE HO HISSE!!!Ouah t'es vachement lourd mon vieux! C'est p'tete pour ça qu'elle ne t'aime pas..tu sais...  
  
James se leva et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.  
  
-T'en est sûr Padfoot?  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et vint s'assir près de James. Plus le temps de rigoler, c'était sérieux. Très sérieux si James commençait a croire ce qu'il racontait....ouf ils allaient encore avoir une conversation ou Prongs allait encore demander a Sirius ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Même que parfois, il arrivait a être aussi ennuyant que le cour d'Histoire de la magie!  
  
-STOP!!!! Avant que tu me fasses tes yeux de cerf battu(il n'allait tout de même pas dire "chien battu"c'était lui le chien!) je tiens a te dire que ce que j'ai dit n'était pas vrai. C'est juste que....je ne crois pas que tu la séduisse très bien, tu sais, demander de sortir avec quelqu'un est la meilleur façon pour que la personne accepte...bon c'est vrai que ça marche avec moi mais bon...te laisse pas abbatre! Allez, Mr.Prongs, on se lève et on va au Chemin de Traverse, achetez nos fournitures et tout le blablabla qu'on a besoin pour faire nos supers farces!  
  
Après plusieurs heures, les deux garçons étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ils avaient terminés d'acheters leurs effets scolaires. Ils allèrent dans un magasin de Quidditch, ce qui sembla remonter le moral de Prongs.  
  
-Hey Padfoot t'as vus ça?Waouh! le Homs 659! Le plus rapide balais en ce moment....  
  
-Bah je le trouve pas si spéc.....hey regarde-ça! Sirius donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de James, il pointait quelque chose a l'extérieur de magasin. C'est pas Moony?  
  
James dut se forcer a voir et même nettoyer ses lunettes(C'est qu'il ne voyait pas.....) pour apercevoir Remus, blanc comme un drap, les cernes sous les yeux et les sourcils fronçer en regardant un parchemin. Il s'en allait quand Sirius sortit de la boutique pour aller le rejoindre suivit de près par James.  
  
-HEY!!!REMUS!!!  
  
Remus se retourna pour voir Sirius Black lui sauter dessus. Succombant a la pression de son ami, il tomba par-terre, entrainant Sirius avec lui. Arrivé au niveau du sol, il poussa un léger grognement, mécontant et se frotta la tête. Sirius se leva et sourit. Il tendit lui tendit sa main que Remus refusa. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il chassa l'aide de Sirius. Ramassant en même temps tous ses livres qu'il vait dans les mains, ses parchemins dans son sac qui s'était renversé et en essayant le plus vite possible, les pots d'encre qui coulaient par-terre. Remus fronça de nouveau les sourcils, signe de mécontentement chez lui, oh il y avait aussi quand il respirait très bruyamment, quand il serrait les poingts, etc. Il soupira puis se leva sans répondre a Sirius:  
  
-Ça va? T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur!?  
  
Remus le regarda puis tourna les talons ce qui surprit Padfoot, non habitué a ça.James arriva a ce moment-la. Il avait vu la scène et fut encore plus étonner que Sirius. Remus n'agissait pas souvent de cette façon, le plus souvent c'était lors des..aahhhhhhh mais bien-sûr les pleines lunes! Hier il y avit eu pleine lune et Remus......James se gifla intérieurement et fut interrogé par Sirius.  
  
-C'est bizarre, il s'est retourner sans rien me dire! Quand il veut.....  
  
-Sirius, le coupa James en l'entraînant plus loin de la foule, tu ne te souviens pas ce qu'il y avait hier?  
  
-Oh oui notre soirée en camping dans ta cours au clair de lu......AAAAAAHHHHHH!Non c'est pas vrai!La pleine lune!s'écria alors Sirius  
  
-Exact, on avait promis a Remus qu'on serait la! dit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Oh merde, il doit nous en vouloir a fond!  
  
-En plus que ses transformations sont de plus en plus violentes! Pauvre Moony!  
  
Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le sol froid et attendirent pendant quelques moments. Le silence qui s'était installé fut interrompu par Sirius.  
  
-James...  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu trouves ce plancher hyper froid? Moi il me gèle le derrière.  
  
Les deux garçons se levèrent précipitamment et retournèrent rapidement vers la circulation.  
  
Remus continua a marcher malgré la douleur a son torse. La transformation avait pas été facile hier et la promesse faite par Prongs et Padfoot n'avait pas été respecté. Résultat: il avait des blessures partout, il avait mal a la tête et il fallait qu'il aille racheter de l'encre parce que cet idiot de Sirius en avait déversé la moitié par-terre. Entrant chez Fleury et Bott il s'assit dansun coin perdu de la librairie et esseya de respirer le mieux possible. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il décida de se lever et partit calmement. Mais dès qu'il eut franchu la porte d'entrée il rencontra James. Sirius n'était pas avec lui. remus laissa passer une vieille dame et partit en contournant James qui essayait vainement de lui parler.  
  
-Écoute, Rem'!On a pas fait ça pour te blesser! Ce n'était pas notre intention, on a juste oublié! S'il te plait, parle-moi!  
  
Remus respira pour empêcher de ne pas éclater de colère en plein milieu de la rue. Ceci ne marcha qu'a moitié car il se retourna vivement vers James et l'attrapa vers le col.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien, dit-il en resserant sa poigne, j'en ai marre de tout ça ok?J'en ai marre de vos conneries et qu'en plus après tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous, je cite: je t'ai aidé a te sortir de pas mal de situation soit avec McGonagall ou même ta dulcinée de Lily avec mes devoirs de Préfet, j'ai aidé Peter a faire ses devoirs, a lui faire comprendre tout ces trucs en arithmacie et son cerveau n'a pas avancé d'un crin et pour finir Sirius, je l'ai aidé avec ses tours, quand il était en dispute avec toi ou quand il veanit de rompre avec Gabrielle, la femme de sa vie qu'il dit!Et vous n'êtes même pas foutu de venir un soir de pleine lune! Remus lâcha James par-terre, ça c'est ce qu'on apelle des amis! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Il le regarda férocement et James pu voir que le loup, pour une des première fois, avait pris le dessus sur Remus. Il baissa les yeux quand celui-ci s'en alla. Sirius arriva, et aida a lever James.  
  
-Quest-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
James le regarda et lui raconta tout la douleur que Remus lui avait transmit. 


End file.
